For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a radio receiver handling, as a skip target for channel search, a channel predicted as an intermodulation interference wave appearing with source signals of a different intermodulation interference wave disposed between the intermodulation interference wave and the different intermodulation interference wave on a frequency spectrum in a case where a desired frequency channel as a search target is the different intermodulation interference wave.